Pour l'éternité
by Mervalle
Summary: Mémoires de deux jeunes femmes entrées bien trop tôt dans une guerre sombre et violente. Histoire relatant comment elles auront précieusement aidé l'Ordre du Phénix. Sirius Black / OC - Gideon Prewett / OC


_Prologue : un début d'amitié :_

**_Première année :_**

- _Sois sage, ma chérie ! Tu obéiras bien à tes professeurs, et surtout tu étudieras le plus que tu peux, je veux que tu sois la meilleure, c'est compris ?_

- _C'est promis, maman, tu seras fière de moi._

- _Je le suis déjà, allez viens vite m'embrasser. _

_Comme la petite fille à sa maman que j'étais, je me précipitais dans l'étreinte que formait ses bras. Je remarquais tout de même, que la presque totalité des étudiants faisait la même chose._

- _Rappel moi pourquoi tu ne voulais pas t'inscrire à Beauxbâtons ?_

- _Papa a été à Poudlard, et je veux suivre ses pas, maman ! Il aurait voulu que j'y aille, je le sais._

- _Oui… J'espère que tu réussiras à te faire des amis, ma puce._

- _Eh bien, avec le programme que tu m'as fait promettre d'utiliser, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de me distraire._

_Je l'a serrais une dernière fois, lui lançant un « je t'aime, à bientôt ! » et grimpais dans la locomotive rouge avec mes affaires. Excitée décrivait mon état, tout autant qu'intimidée. Maintenant que ma mère n'était plus avec moi, je commençais à avoir peur. Bien sûr j'étais au courant de tout ce qui allait se passer, j'avais bien pris le temps de lire l'histoire de Poudlard, avant toute autre chose. Je savais comment la cérémonie et la répartition des maisons allaient se passer, et quelles étaient ces dernières, fait plus que rassurant. Tous ceux qui arrivaient pour leur première année, ne devait pas être aussi cultivés que moi, et avoir connaissance du déroulement de la soirée, une fois au château._

_Après quelques minutes de recherche, je m'étais installée dans un compartiment vide, avait rangé mes bagages, et sortit Actéon mon petit rat de sa cage, ainsi qu'un livre pour m'occuper durant le voyage. J'avais l'esprit tranquille maintenant que je m'étais assise, je m'apprêtais à piquer un petit somme pour rattraper la nuit blanche que j'avais passé, trop stressée. C'est alors qu'une fille qui semblait avoir mon âge, entra. Je relevais la tête que j'avais posée contre la vitre froide pour me reposer, et je l'a fixais curieuse. Elle était plutôt grande, ni mince ni grosse. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt courts, ce qui m'étonna : ce n'était pas la mode du moment, et d'un châtain clair presque cendrés. Mais ce qui me surpris le plus fut ses yeux de biche, je n'en avais jamais vu de pareil. Ils étaient vairons, c'était très étrange, pratiquement aveuglant. Bleu très foncé, et marron clair. Je remarquais qu'à mon instar, elle m'avait détaillée avec insistance. Puis, après un court silence, elle prit la parole :_

- _Salut ! Je peux m'installer ici ?_

_J'hésitais un instant, si j'acceptais, je pouvais certainement dire adieu à ma tranquillité, mais d'un côté, le compartiment ne m'appartenait pas._

- _Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Rosalie Delaney, et toi ?_

- _Katalyn, Katalyn Amberford. Enchantée ! _

- _Moi de même._

_Je l'a regardais s'installer avec des gestes peu délicats. Tout chez elle paraissait brusque, mais elle semblait gentille, alors je décidais de faire connaissance. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de passer sept années toute seule, et puisque elle était là, autant paraître sympathique._

- _Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ? demandais-je tandis qu'elle me fixait._

- _Je ne sais pas trop… Je suis née moldue alors je ne suis pas bien au courant. Le professeur Brûlopot, qui est venu m'expliquer que j'étais une sorcière m'a un peu décrit l'école… Sauf que j'ai oublié les noms des maisons !_

- _Oh ! Eh bien il y a Serpentard pour les rusés et ambitieux, Serdaigle pour les intelligents et studieux, Poufsouffle pour les justes et loyaux, et enfin Griffondor pour les courageux et téméraires, récitais-je sous son sourire un peu moqueur. _

- _Tu aurais pu te contenter des noms, mais merci c'est cool. Alors aucunes des deux premières c'est sûr, mais Griffondor semble bien. Et toi ?_

- _A vrai dire, ça m'est plus qu'égal. _

_Nous discutâmes encore un moment, avant qu'un préfet n'arrive et nous conseil d'enfiler nos robes de sorcières. Le temps avait filé très vite. J'espérais me faire de Katalyn une véritable amie, bien qu'elle soit assez spéciale, d'après ce que j'avais pu constater, j'adorais son caractère. Elle était drôle, et impatiente, brutale mais adorable, fière de ses origines ainsi que forte mentalement. Nous avions discuté d'un peu de tout, de nos familles, des matières que nous allions étudier, de nos goûts pour les vêtements, des animaux... Je lui avais présenté avec une certaine suffisance Actéon, l'amour de ma vie, et elle, Minéa sa superbe chouette tachetée. _

- _Alors, on est amies ? questionnais-je bêtement avec timidité._

- _Evidemment ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Avec le temps, on sera les meilleures même, tu verras ! Pour l'éternité…_

* * *

**_Deuxième année :_**

_Je m'étais allongée sous un arbre avec un plaisir inouïe, nous étions au mois d'octobre, et étonnamment il régnait une chaleur inhabituelle. J'étais la seule de mon année à pouvoir en profiter, ayant finit mes devoirs du lendemain depuis bien longtemps. J'étais un peu triste de ne pas être avec Katalyn, mais pouvoir profiter de l'herbe chaude, et du soleil rayonnant était vraiment trop agréable pour que je rate cette occasion. Elle devait me rejoindre dans un petit moment. Je savais qu'elle allait une fois de plus bâcler ses devoirs, mais je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle encore une fois à propos de ses notes. Je lisais La Première Révolution des Gobelins au XVIe siècle avec délectation quand je sentis des regards noirs sur moi. Je levais la tête et pu voir approcher le sombre trio de sixième année de Serpentard._

- _Hey mais regardez qui voilà, cria la voix mauvaise de Rodolphus Lestrange. _

- _Une petite intello de Griffondor perdue ! Tu n'as pas peur ici toute seule ? reprit Bellatrix Black avec un sourire mielleux. _

_Je tremblais déjà, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à moi. Ces deux-là étaient sans aucun doute les plus violents. Malefoy lui, ne s'occupait jamais de moi quand il était tout seul. Black était la pire, elle ne perdait jamais l'occasion de me faire tomber dans les escaliers, de me cogner la tête contre des murs, de me balancer des armures dessus, ou encore d'autres petites gentillesses qui selon elle, ne manquait jamais de me faire plaisir. Lestrange, lui, préférait m'humilier que de me torturer. Le tout devant ses nombreux admirateurs, enfin le plus souvent possible._

_Ce fut elle qui s'approcha la première de moi. Je m'étais relevée, et reculait doucement, frémissante. Elle m'arracha mon livre des mains tout en ricanant devant le titre._

- _Bella ! Où sont passés tes manières ? Tu effraye la petite, tu ne vois pas ? Elle en transpire !_

- _Oh… Je suis tellement navrée, Delaney. Je vais t'aider à te rafraîchir, viens !_

_Elle m'empoigna par le col de mon uniforme avec une force insoupçonnée pour quiconque ne faisant que l'apercevoir. Elle sourit avec hypocrisie devant mes yeux écarquillés d'effroi. J'étais sûre qu'elle allait me jeter dans le lac ! C'est en effet ce qu'elle le fit, et brutalement, dans un « splach » retentissant j'atterrie dans l'eau gelée. Ils rirent tous avec hilarité de mon état pitoyable. J'étais trempée, et malgré le temps qu'il faisait je grelottais de froid. Sur le coup, j'hésitais sur ce que je devais faire. Si je sortais, je craignais avec raison, qu'ils continuent mon traitement, ne partant qu'au moment où je n'en pourrais plus. Mais d'un autre côté, que pourrais-je bien réaliser pour qu'ils s'en aillent ? Je décidais pour l'instant de ne pas bouger, j'osais penser que Black ne voudrait pas mouiller sa magnifique robe de sorcière pour moi. Quant à Malefoy et Lestrange, ils n'iraient pas jusque-là pour me pourrir la vie, ils se contenteraient des insultes. Et me direz-vous, la magie qu'en fais-je ? Je vous répondrais alors, que ces brutes à cheval sur le sang n'utilisaient sur moi que peu de sortilèges. Etonnant, non ? Mais je n'irais jamais faire la fière, en leur demandant pourquoi._

- _Alors, la petite traitresse à son sang ne veut pas sortir de l'eau ? Elle aime ça ? Lucius va la chercher !_

- _Pourquoi moi ? Râla-t-il en grimaçant. _

- _Malefoy, ne me fait pas répéter, grinça la voix de la belle brune._

_Je le regardais avec crainte, enfoncer ses pieds dans l'eau. J'étais trop tétanisée et résignée pour tenter de m'éloigner, et il m'attrapa avec facilité le poignet. Puis il me traina jusqu'à la terre ferme avec violence. Ces doigts s'enfonçaient avec violence dans ma peau, j'étais sûre que demain j'en aurais encore la trace. Je trébuchais, il marchait trop vite pour mes jambes, me tirant toujours plus fort. _

- _Lâche là ! Entendis-je soudain. Je levais la tête et rencontrait le beau regard de Katalyn. _

- _Voilà donc ta petite sang-de-bourbe, Delaney ! Et c'est qu'elle mordrait en plus, rit Lestrange._

_Je vis ma meilleure amie se tendre, lever la tête fièrement, et déclarer :_

- _Exactement ! Si tu ne l'a lâche pas, Malefoy, c'est ta main que je vais mordre, et jamais plus tu ne pourras l'utiliser ! Le professeur Dumbledore sera mis au courant, et vous serez tous sévèrement punis, ou pire virez !_

_Je regardais Lucius Malefoy hésiter, puis il obéit et grogna :_

- _Si tu crois qu'on a peur de toi, petite morveuse, tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil ! Pour l'instant on vous laisse tranquille, mais après on viendra, et tu feras plus la fière Amberford ! N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe, il suffit d'une lettre ou deux de nos familles pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais remettre les pieds dans le monde des sorciers. Allez les gars, on s'en va !_

_Katalyn ne répondit rien, indifférente à ses paroles, mais se précipita vers moi une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés. Elle m'inspecta avec inquiétude, puis détacha de ses épaules sa légère cape d'été pour la poser sur les miennes. Et voyant que je continuais de trembler elle me prit dans ses bras, me réchauffant efficacement._

- _Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-elle voyant que j'étais revenue à mon état normal, plus calme._

- _Oui… grâce à toi ! _

- _Ce n'était pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? sa question ressemblait plus à une affirmation._

_Je me contentais de secouer la tête. J'étais bouleversée, comme à chaque fois. Pis j'avais peur pour elle maintenant. Ils se vengeraient, ne laissant jamais personne leur parler de cette façon. Avec quatre ans de plus que nous, beaucoup plus de connaissances en sorts et potions, ils n'auraient aucun problème à le faire. Nous étions deux, eux trois. _

- _Ca n'arrivera plus jamais, murmura-t-elle avec force et conviction. Je te promets que je te défendrais pour l'éternité !_

* * *

**_Troisième année :_**

- _Tu te rends compte ? Rose ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard !_

_Je l'a regardais sautiller, exaspérée par son immaturité. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, elle me rabâchait aux oreilles la date de cette sortie, m'empêchant de travailler correctement. Elle ne respirait depuis des semaines que pour cet évènement. Elle pouvait être triste et répétée la date en soupirant, décrétant que le temps n'avançait pas assez vite, ou d'humeur joyeuse au point de saccager notre chambre commune, cherchant avec avidité la tenue qu'elle porterait, la changeant toutes les dix minutes._

- _Bien sûr que je me rends compte ! Je me rends compte que je prends du retard sur mes devoirs pour aller à cette sortie stupide ! _

- _Tu m'as promis de venir sans râler, me rappela-t-elle me reprochant du regard mon énervement. En plus, « tes devoirs » c'est un seul parchemin de métamorphose à rendre dans deux semaines, que personne n'a fait, et qui n'est pas obligatoire._

- _Tu es en train d'insinuer que tu ne le feras pas ? Je poussais un petit cri horrifié._

- _Non je le dis clairement, haut et fort ! Je n'ai déjà pas fait ceux de demains, alors un devoir non obligatoire, tu penses…_

_Je soupirais sous les yeux amusés et blasés de nos camarades, sachant que je n'arriverais pas à la convaincre de le faire. Je devais déjà cacher mes rédactions pour ne pas qu'elle en fasse des doubles, et les recopies, alors pourquoi m'étonner de cette nouvelle qui n'en était pas vraiment une ? _

- _En plus, reprit-elle en levant les yeux, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire maintenant, ce fichu devoir ?_

- _A ton avis ? bougonnais-je irritée._

- _Ta paresse ? me taquina-t-elle en secouant la tête, mimant l'indignation. _

- _Non, toi ! Je te signale qu'à répéter sans cesse que la sortie est demain, je ne peux pas me concentrer. Et à cette heure-ci la bibliothèque est bondée !_

- _Je me demanderais toujours pourquoi tu n'as pas été prise à Serdaigle, dit-elle sous les hochements de tête des deux filles de notre année qui vernissaient leurs ongles avec minutie._

_Je réfléchis un instant. C'était vrai que le caractère studieux de cette maison m'aurait convenu en tous points. Etudier était ma passion, apprendre était mon besoin. Avoir de mauvaises notes ma peur, rater mes examens mon cauchemar. Je n'étais pas particulièrement courageuse, pourquoi avais-je donc été répartie à Griffondor ? Peut-être parce que je l'avais voulu, je savais que Katalyn désirait y aller, et être seule m'effrayait. C'était la seule personne avec laquelle j'avais parlé, et je m'entendais déjà très bien avec elle. Le Choixpeau magique avait décrété qu'en plus de ma volonté à y aller, cette maison m'apprendrait beaucoup de valeurs que je n'avais pas. J'étais téméraire, mais ni courageuse ni forte. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient pour moi les maisons qui semblaient les plus adéquates en vue de mon caractère, et pourtant je n'y avais pas été ! Et quelques fois, je le regrettais…_

- _Oui, moi aussi ! Cela m'aurait évité pleins de désagréments, lançais-je en la fusillant des yeux._

- _Que faut-il que je fasse pour me faire pardonner ? Sourit-elle en s'asseyant pour feuilleter un de ses magazines de Quidditch._

- _Te taire serait une bonne chose, soufflais-je en priant pour qu'elle le fasse._

- _Combien de temps il te faut ? _

- _Moins d'une heure en comptant large, décrétais-je certaine._

_En trois quarts d'heure, j'avais noircis intégralement deux parchemins qui expliquaient pourquoi il fallait absolument enduire son crapaud avant de le transformer en parapluie. Je n'étais pas peur fière de ma rédaction ! Je décrivais parfaitement pourquoi utiliser un tel moyen… mieux encore, j'avais réalisé un schéma montrant comment badigeonner le pauvre animal. Si je n'obtenais pas un optimal, j'en mourrais pour sûr. Je m'étirais comme un chat, en m'écriant avec contentement :_

- _Voilà, j'ai finis !_

_Katalyn releva la tête et me regarda avec un sourire démoniaque, que je connaissais bien depuis le temps. Un mauvais pressentiment me pris lorsqu'elle prit la parole :_

- _Enfin, soupira-t-elle les yeux brillants. J'avais hâte, il faut à tout prix que tu me rendes un service._

- _Ah ? Que faut-il que je fasse ? m'inquiétais-je._

- _Il faut qu'on te choisisse une tenue pour que tu sois magnifique demain !_

- _Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je déteste l'idée de devoir sortir déjà sous la neige…_

- _Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, non ?_

- _Pour l'éternité, chuchotais-je résignée en l'a précédent dans les escaliers menant à notre dortoir. _

* * *

**_Quatrième année :_**

- _Oh non, non, non ! hurlais-je paniquée. C'est hors de question, ne compte pas sur moi !_

_Ma meilleure amie soupira, l'air défaite. Je comprenais bien qu'elle tenait à garder ses cheveux courts parce qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement en prendre soin, mais me demander à moi de les lui couper avec ces immenses ciseaux, c'était impensable, infaisable. Quelle idée de me demander ça à moi ! Nos deux compagnes de chambre l'auraient fait avec plaisir, s'entraînant à devenir de coquètes petites coiffeuses expérimentées, mais moi ? Je n'avais jamais touché à des cheveux autre que les miens, alors en couper ! Au nom de Merlin ! Je priais pour recevoir l'aide de tous les Dieux que je connaissais. _

- _Ecoute, ce n'est pas si compliquée que ça… Je t'ai même ramené exprès un magazine de mode qui explique exactement comme faire. En deux temps trois mouvements ce sera finit, si tu y mets de la bonne volonté._

- _Je refuse ! Tu peux me demander pleins de chose, mais ça c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Attends la prochaine sortie, les prochaines vacances pour aller chez un professionnel, mais ne me fais pas faire ça._

- _Je t'en prie... Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, réduire en charpie notre amitié pour une simple coiffure, susurra-t-elle en faisant la moue._

- _C'est du chantage, m'exclamais-je révoltée en me levant brusquement. Et il ne marchera pas !_

_Cependant, je doutais. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire à moi ? Rien du tout ! Si je ratais sa coiffure elle serait punie et ne me demanderais plus jamais de le faire. Moi je n'aurais aucun soucis, et au pire on lui ferait une potion de repousse cheveux, et elle se contenterait elle-même après. Oui pourquoi pas… Dans tous les cas, je m'en sortirais indemne et sans problème. Alors je pouvais peut-être lui faire le plaisir d'essayer._

- _Tu veux quoi ? finit-elle par s'énerver. Que je te supplie à genoux ?_

- _Ah ! criais-je soudainement, la faisant sursauter. C'est un travail moyennant compensation ?_

- _Euh… Tu veux quoi en échange ?_

_Je souris amusée de son hésitation et de sa prudence._

- _Que tu travail plus avec moi, pour que je ne sois plus toute seule. En plus ça t'aiderais pour ton futur ! Il faudra bien que tu obtiennes tes BUSE et tes ASPIC, tu sais ?_

- _C'est dans plus d'un an et demi les BUSE, tu rigole ou quoi ? Ta meilleure amie te demande un tout petit service, et en échange tu lui pourris la vie, toi. Sympa !_

- _Bon… Si je me rate, tu n'as pas le droit de rouspéter, souris-je._

- _Je t'adore, hurla-t-elle telle une démente pendant que je riais._

_Je le vais le poing en l'air et répondis : _

- _Pour l'éternité et une coupe de cheveux !_

* * *

**_Cinquième année :_**

_Katalyn et moi étions dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, et comme chaque soir un brouhaha infernal y régnait, nous empêchant de nous entendre correctement. Je m'étais assise en face d'elle, et nous papotions depuis un petit moment, quand elle sursauta et chuchota précipitamment :_

- _Black te regarde ! Ne te retourne surtout pas !_

- _Quoi ? Tu veux rire ? Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est partie de Poudlard, je levais les yeux au plafond magique. _

- _Hein ?! Mais non idiote… C'est Sirius, Sirius Black qui te regarde. _

_Je tournais discrètement la tête, et le vis à travers mes longs cheveux me jeter quelques coups d'œil, en parlant à son célèbre groupe d'amis « Les Maraudeurs ». Je me réorientais vers mon amie, en soupirant._

- _C'est vrai, on se demande pourquoi._

- _Bien sûr que non ! Tu fais partie des filles les plus canons de l'école ! Et tu n'es sortie avec aucun garçon de ta vie, tu représentes comme un défi. Il serait temps de t'y mettre d'ailleurs._

- _Je ne crois pas, et puis ça m'est égal, il ne m'intéresse pas._

- _C'est le mec le plus canon de Poudlard, Rose, il intéresse tout le monde. _

_Je l'a regardais un peu surprise. Je ne savais pas qu'elle l'appréciait, elle ne m'avait jamais parlée de lui. Elle rougit sous mon regard, et me lança :_

- _Je sais ce que tu penses ! Et j'avoue que s'il venait me parler, je sauterais sur l'occasion pour essayer de sortir avec lui. _

- _Ah… mais je pensais que tu n'hésitais jamais à aller au-devant des autres, répliquais-je toujours étonnée._

- _Réalise un peu ! C'est de Sirius Black dont on parle. Et puis moi je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, alors je te le laisse._

_En effet, Kate flirtait avec beaucoup de garçons, et je désapprouvais toujours son attitude frivole. Elle avait déjà un tableau de chasse conséquent, et elle n'avait même pas seize ans. Je ne comprenais pas ce besoin qu'elle éprouvait de plaire à ceux de l'autre sexe. Elle était très jolie, bien qu'un peu spécial à cause de ses yeux, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de se rassurer sur ça. Ses notes étaient très mauvaises, malgré son intelligence, puisqu'elle n'ouvrait jamais ses bouquins. Mais elle était sans aucun doute l'une des filles les plus géniales et adorables qui m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Je me rappelais de quelque chose, et hésitais avant de demander confirmation._

- _Euh, il n'est pas en septième année ? _

- _Si, pourquoi ? elle fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre._

- _Vous n'avez pas le même âge…_

- _Je ne vois pas le problème ! Il a de l'expérience, c'est encore mieux ! S'il vient te voir, je te conseil d'accepter sa proposition._

- _Sa proposition ? répétais-je sans réaliser ce que ça signifiait. Sois plus clair Kate !_

- _Rose, Rose, Rose, soupira-t-elle, tu es peut-être la fille la plus cultivée qui soit, mais tu ne sais rien de ces choses-là… Il veut sans doute sortir avec toi._

_J'ouvrais la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais je ne trouvais rien. Comment lui faire assimiler que je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, ni aucun autre ? Que je préférais me consacrer à mes études. Cependant après m'avoir fixé un long moment, elle eut l'air de déchiffrer mes pensées et murmura consternée :_

- _Désespérante à jamais, hein ?_

_Fâchée elle se détourna de moi et parla à son voisin de table, me laissait répondre d'une voix inaudible « pour l'éternité… ». _

* * *

**_Sixième année :_**

- _Rappel-moi comment j'en suis venue à paniquer pour les exams de fin d'année ? grogna une fois de plus Katalyn en me lançant son regard le plus mauvais._

_Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour répliquer, elle me devança sous mon sourire jaune et dit d'un ton agressif :_

- _Ah oui ! Parce que ma fausse meilleure amie « rat de bibliothèque » et meilleure élève de la classe a tout fait pour me faire flipper en me persuadant que je n'allais pas les réussir ! Sympa, non ? _

- _Tu es blessante et moqueuse, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte ! Chaque année tu me fais ce discours, mais si d'autres t'imitent tu vas les insulter à ton tours pour soit disant me défendre. Tu te dis compréhensive, mais c'est faux ! Je sais que c'est par jalousie que beaucoup me traitent de cette manière, mais si je suis la première de notre promotion c'est parce que moi j'étudie à longueur de journée, parce que je me soucis de mon futur, moi. Tout le monde me demande mon aide en fin d'année, et est bien content que je révise aussi souvent, toi la première d'ailleurs ! Combien de fois je t'ai aidé, au point de te sauver la mise, hein ? Mais ça ne t'empêche pas à toi aussi d'être désagréable, alors que je fais tout pour te soutenir. _

_Je fermais en un claquement sonore mon livre de défense contre les forces du mal, rassemblait toutes mes affaires dans ma besace, le tout sous son regard ébahis, et me levais pour sortir de la bibliothèque._

- _Attends ! Rosalie !_

_Je me retournais lentement, et la fixais attendant d'entendre ce qu'elle tenait à me dire. Elle semblait avoir peur que je lui en veuille véritablement. Il était vrai que j'étais plus que fâchée, j'en avais marre qu'on me maltraite alors que je faisais plus qu'essayer d'aider tout le monde dans leurs révisions ! Mais ma relation avec Katalyn allait au-dessus de ça, bien sûr j'étais énervée et j'avais besoin d'aller me calmer ailleurs, mais elle restait ma confidente, ma sœur de cœur. Néanmoins, je ne pipais mot, la laissant se dépatouiller dans ses excuses._

- _… Je ne voulais pas être offensante. Je m'inquiète de ne pas réussir cette année, et je me suis injustement emportée contre toi, je le sais et j'en suis désolée. Excuse-moi !_

_Après quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles j'avais patientée pour être sûre qu'elle avait fini, je me retournais et sortait. Je marchais d'un pas énergique pour rejoindre la salle commune de Griffondor, je n'étais pas assurée d'être laissé par mes camarades ayant besoin d'aide, mais j'étais assez agacée pour les envoyer bouler, contrairement à d'habitude. Une fois arrivée à bon port, je m'appropriais une table inoccupée, étalant mes nombreux parchemins sur lesquels étaient notés les cours que je devais réviser. Je soufflais longuement pour me détendre, et commençait à lire ces derniers. Un bon moment après, je n'aurais su dire s'il s'était écoulé seulement quelques minutes ou des heures, je levais la tête, entendant la chaise voisine racler sur le sol. _

- _On est toujours amies ? _

- _Bien sûr Kate, tu sais bien que je te supporterais toujours, quoique tu fasses, déclarais-je apaisée. _

_Entre elle et moi, cela avait toujours été aussi simple. Nous nous disputions relativement souvent, mais jamais bien violemment, et nous nous réconcilions toujours. Nous étions amies à la vie à la mort._

- _Pour l'éternité ? s'enquerra-t-elle presque timidement._

- _Evidemment, répondis-je en lui souriant doucement, je me penchais et la pris délicatement dans mes bras._


End file.
